Lord Johann Wilhelm Brandau Sarkhon
Lord Johann Wilhelm Brandau Sarkhon,is fictional character,existing with the Maveric Universe .Father of Lord Brandu Sarkhon,Junior. Lord Johann Wilhelm Brandau Sarkhon one of the primary weapons manufacturers on the ancient Homeworld of Atlantis.He believed in designing and creating new weapons to defend the Seven Empires of Atlantis,from all hostile threats to homeworld and it's many colonies. Notable Citizens * [[Kal-El]] – Was born on Krypton prior to its destruction and sent to Earth by his parents believing he would be safe there and destined to save Earth from destruction. * Jor-El's Father – Jor-El's father was a citizen of Krypton; he sent his son Jor-El to Earth as a rite of passage. * [[Jor-El ]]– Father of Kal-El, Jor-El was a highly-respected scientist on Krypton and an influential member of the Ruling Council. * [[Kara ]]– Daughter of Zor-El, she too was sent to Earth with Kal-El along with a blue crystal so she could unknowingly resurrect her father and create a Kryptonian utopia on Earth. * [[General Zod ]]– A renegade army general, he started a civil war with the Ruling Council in an attempt to control the planet with the aid of Brainiac and Zor-El as well as his army of followers. * [[Zor-El]] – Father of Kara and brother to Jor-El, he caused Krypton's destruction by igniting its core, believing in Rao's prophecy that he would be resurrected on Earth and create utopia. * [[Lara-El ]]– Mother of Kal-El and loyal wife to Jor-El, she was a loving mother and also aunt to Kara, and notified Jor-El about Zor-El's plan to destroy Krypton, giving their son a chance to get off the planet alive. * [[Dax-Ur ]]– A respected scientist, he was the creator of the Brain InterActive Construct but discovered the destruction his creation could cause and fled to Earth for redemption. * [[Ruling Council]] – The democratic leaders of Krypton who acted as a government and opposed Zod and his conquest for power. * [[Faora]] – The second wife of Zod as well as a former soldier in his army. Before marrying Zod, her DNA was taken and placed in the Orb. * Disciples of Zod – Loyal servants to Zod, they were given major roles in the civil war and, after Zod's capture, fled with Brainiac to Earth to locate Kal-El to release Zod and start a new Krypton on Earth. * [[Raya ]]– Was an assistant to Jor-El and loyal to the House of El, tried to help Jor-El and Lara save Krypton, but was put in the Phantom Zone to be safe along with a Crystal of El to protect her from the phantoms by Jor-El. * [[Augo]] – A student at Kara's school in Kandor, was also Zor-El's disciple who strongly believed in Rao's prophecy and aided in any way he could to fulfill the prophecy. * Bizarro – Created by accident in a laboratory experiment on Krypton, he was a backwards Kryptonian and was placed in the Phantom Zone for his cruel attitude and dislike for life. * Doomsday – Was created by Zod and Faora after they were unable to have children, made up of a mixture of violent Kryptonian species and their own DNA and attached to Kal-El's spaceship. * [[Brainiac ]]– Krypton's supercomputer that ran every system on the planet, designed by Dax-Ur. Jor-El created a version of Brainiac that took a humanoid form to help win the war with Zod, but was corrupted so that it aided in the destruction of the planet, fleeing before its impending doom. * Basqat – Member of Major Zod's army. His DNA was taken and placed in the Orb that was sent to Earth. Years later, he was resurrected as a clone. * Alia – Female member of Major Zod's army. Her DNA was taken and placed in the Orb, which later resurrected her after Krypton was destroyed. * Vala – Female member of Major Zod's army and sister to Faora. Her DNA was taken and placed in the Orb, which later resurrected her as a clone after Krypton was destroyed. * Major Zod - A clone on General Zod made 20 years before the destruction of Krypton.